Cleaning compositions for hard surfaces, for example all-purpose cleaners, kitchen cleaners or bath cleaners, but also dishwashing compositions, often comprise ingredients which lead to hydrophilization of surfaces, which leads to water spreading better on these surfaces and water drops thus forming a film more quickly which can more easily run off the surface. WO 94/26858 discloses e.g. liquid cleaning compositions which, besides a surfactant, also have anionic polymers comprising acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or maleic anhydride as monomers. DE 195 03 116 A1 discloses graft copolymers based on saccharides which comprise acrylic acid or acrylamides as grafted side chains. However, it only specifically discloses graft copolymers based on maltodextrin and maleic anhydride and their use as additives in dishwashing compositions.
However, there is a need for further improved additives for cleaning compositions both in terms of their performance and also as regards biodegradability.
It has been found that graft copolymers based on saccharides which are grafted with at least two different monomers have advantages in terms of their application properties and also biodegradability.